


Hate

by Seblainer



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Burn Notice - Freeform, F/M, Fiona Glenanne - Freeform, MiFi, Michael Westen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona hates when Michael doesn't acknowledge her feelings or even his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews!

Fandom: Burn Notice  
Title: Hate  
Characters: Fiona and mentions of Michael  
Pairing: Mike/Fi  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het and OOC.  
Summary: Fiona hates when Michael doesn't acknowledge her feelings or even his own.  
A/N: Thanks to anyone who reads this. Also, this fic isn't beta'd.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or anything you recognize, Matt Nix does. I only own this story.  
Words: 233 words without title and ending.

*Hate*

She knows that he loves her, but it's just not enough and probably never will be. Fiona knows that Michael will do almost anything for her, if she just asks. There's one thing though, one thing Fiona knows that Michael will never do and she can't help but hate that part of him, for how it screws them up.

Michael won't ever tell Fiona that he loves her, has been in love with her for years, because he's probably afraid of getting too close and then losing her. While Fiona feels the same way, she's decided not to let that stop her from showing Michael just how much he means to her, no matter the consequences.

They don't have forever and if anyone knows that, it's her, and Fiona wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never got to know if she and Michael would have stood a chance. So every chance she gets, Fiona tells Michael how much she's worried about him and she lets all the love she feels for him, show on her face and be heard in her words.

She hates that Michael closes himself off to her, that he's afraid to trust and love her when either of them could die at any moment. To Fiona, that's all the more reason to tell the people you love, how much you love them, before it's too late.

The end.


End file.
